


Territorial

by kellegirl



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellegirl/pseuds/kellegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe want's Nick as his Mate, Renard wants Nick as his Consort, Nick, completely clueless is enticing them both to the point of exploding and jumping him during a party.</p>
<p>Problem is, both foxes and wolves knot, and now Nick is literally full up and stuck between the two of them when anyone could walk in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Grimm Kink meme. I couldn’t help myself when I saw the prompt, I didn’t even care about the misspellings. Unbetaed and my very first Grimm fic, so please be kind. I have to admit, this is probably the kinkiest thing I’ve ever written. Just so there is no confusion I am narryaworry on Dreamwidth, no stealing occurred.
> 
> Original prompt at http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?page=30#comments

Nick grinned and nodded along to what Hank was saying, only mildly paying attention to the conversation going on around him. His attention was mostly on his friend and captain who seemed to be having some sort of staring match. He’d hoped that the two of them would be able to relax and get more comfortable with each other, that was the whole reason he’d thrown the barbeque in the first place. Over the past two weeks Monroe and Renard had practically been at each other’s throats, especially when Nick’s attention was on them and it was starting wear on his nerves. 

Waving slightly to Hank, Nick made his way over to the pair, clapping Monroe on the shoulder. “How are you two doing?” he asked cheerfully, ignoring the piercing glare Renard was giving and the smug grin plastered on Monroe’s face.

“Wonderful,” Renard snarled.

Nick raised an eyebrow at the tone before sighing and dipping his head, missing the spark that went through the police captain’s eyes. Removing his hand from Monroe’s shoulder, Nick glanced at the beers in his friends’ hands. “Do either of you need another drink?” he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, Monroe’s eyes immediately going to the smooth line of throat that was exposed to him.

Monroe growled lowly and moved closer to the Grimm, his nostrils flaring slightly as he raised a hand. “I would appreciate another beer,” Renard snapped, moving between the blutbad and detective. 

“Right,” Nick said brightly, dutifully ignoring the snarl that came from Monroe as he turned away. 

Sighing under his breath, Nick made his way over to the cooler and knelt down, frowning when he heard a deep rumble behind him. Grabbing a beer, the Grimm turned around to find Renard and Monroe nose to nose growling at each other, the rest of the party looking on with interest. 

“Alright, that’s it,” Nick said, grabbing both men by the arm, “Come on.”

Both Monroe and Renard continued to growl at each other as they were dragged into the house, Nick not stopping until they were in his office, away from prying eyes. Releasing the two men, the Grimm folded his arms and glared at the pair, trying to decide what to say.

“He started it,” Monroe blurted out, pointing an accusatory finger at Renard like a small child.

Sighing, Nick rolled his eyes. “I don’t care who started it, I want to know what it is. You two have been at each other’s throats for weeks and it’s getting old. What is going on with you two?”

“We’re simply settling a dispute,” Renard said cooly, “We’ll inform you of the outcome once we have one.”

“So it’s important enough to let me know what the outcome is, but not help you settle it?” Nick asked, frowning as the two men shifted uneasily under his gaze.

“Well,” Monroe said carefully, “It does kind of involve you, but it’s clear how that is. If Renard would just accept that and back down.”

“I am hardly the one who needs to accept anything,” Renard growled, turning to face the Blutbad, “You are the one who is clearly delusional.”

“I’m delusional?” Monroe spat, “You’re the one who can’t see what’s right in front of your face!”

Both men snarled at each other once again before crowding each other space, each attempting to tower over the other one. Eyes widening slightly, Nick strode forward and pushed his way between the pair before they could attack each other.

“Hey!” the Grimm snapped, “Cut it out already!”

From his position sandwiched between the two wesen, Nick turned his head toward Renard, exposing his throat to Monroe. He was about to demand more answers when lips attached to his own, drawing out a startled sound. Nick made a rather peculiar squeaking noise when lips fastened to his neck as well, teeth worrying the skin as a tongue laved at him. Renard seemed to take his startled state as an opportunity to slide his tongue into Nick’s mouth. Two pairs of hands were roaming over Nick’s body, the sensual glide forcing a moan from his throat. With a gasp Nick drew away from the kiss, eyes dazed and growing hazier as the hands continued to explore him.

“This is why you were fighting?” he gasped out.

“You make the perfect mate,” Renard growled, lips moving to work on the Grimm’s neck.

“He’s my mate,” Monroe snarled, moving to knock the other wesen away from Nick’s skin.

“What if I don’t want to be your mate?” Nick asked, smirking when both men froze, two sets of eyes staring at him in horror, “Or what if I want both of you as mates?”

“What?” Monroe croaked, staring at the overly smug Grimm.

“Well,” Nick said carefully, glancing between his dumbstruck friend and silently seething captain, “I’m not going to lie and say I’m not attracted to both of you and I wouldn’t be against being with you both.”

In the ensuing silence Nick got the feeling that he may have overstepped some sort of boundary with his declaration, but when Monroe suddenly seized his lips and Renard bit sharply into his neck he figured his suggestion had been approved. He couldn’t stop the deep resonating moan that bubbled out of him when a hand was shoved down his pants, Renard’s calloused fingers wrapping around his quickly stiffening length. Throwing his head back with a gasp, Nick panted as his shirt was unceremoniously ripped away, Monroe clearly not caring that he’d ruined it in his haste to see bare skin. Renard didn’t seem to like the fact that the blutbad was undressing Nick and growled lowly before he took it upon himself to remove Nick’s pants as well. 

“There’s lube in the desk drawer,” Nick panted, whining slightly when both men froze.

“Why do you keep lube in your office?” Monroe asked incredulously.

“The...uh...the computer’s in here and...if you start judging me you can just leave,” the Grimm muttered, cheeks going bright red.

“I am hardly judging you,” Renard said airily, pulling open the drawer and fishing out the tube, “I understand a man’s need for stimulation and would never hold it against my mate.”

“I’m not judging him!” Monroe snarled, baring his teeth at the police captain, “Everyone looks at porn, I was just curious!”

“Can we please not talk about me looking at porn anymore?” Nick groaned, his face practically on fire.

“Of course,” Renard said, smirking slightly as he pulled off his own shirt and began to work on his jeans, “I would hardly want to delay your satisfaction little mate.”

Nick watched avidly as more flesh was revealed to him, jumping slightly when a bare chest pressed against his back. Turning his head, Nick gulped when he realized that Monroe had managed to shed all his clothes without him even noticing. “How do you want to do this?” the blutbad asked, pressing kisses along Nick’s shoulder.

“I..uh,” Nick panted, tilting his head to give Monroe more access, “I always wanted to try, that is...can I take both of you, at the same time?”

Renard snarled and pressed firmly against his front. “You think you can take us?” he asked before pressing a harsh, demanding kiss that ended up being more teeth than lips.

“Yeah,” Nick moaned once he’d been released, “Always dreamed of it, always imagined two inside me. Ah!”

Monroe sucked on the skin he’d bitten, intent on raising a mark. Snatching the tube of lubricant out of Renard’s hand, the blutbad slicked his fingers before quickly pressing against Nick’s entrance. Nick moaned loudly, pressing back against Monroe as his eyes fell shut, breath hitching when he was penetrated. Renard snarled slightly at the look and practically flattened himself against Nick’s front, rubbing their cocks together. 

“Oh god,” Nick moaned as he began to grind against Renard, eyes fluttering slightly at the sensation. 

Bringing his hand up to grip the back of the captain’s neck, Nick tugged forward, demanding a kiss. Renard all too happily began to devour Nick’s mouth as he started to thrust against the Grimm. Monroe glared over Nick’s shoulder briefly before easing another finger into Nick’s passage, relishing the groan his actions caused and the firm press of hips back against his hand. Pressing himself more firmly against the Grimm’s back, Monroe began to rut against Nick’s ass even as he did his best to open up the tight entrance. He could just imagine being buried in there, his knot swelling as he bred his mate, marking Nick as his alone. He wouldn’t let Renard win, he’d properly claim what was his.

Renard seemed to sense the blutbad’s intent because he snarled over Nick’s shoulder before lurching forward slightly. Monroe growled as fangs sank into his lip, the other wesen kissing him harshly as he attempted to assert himself. Snarling into the kiss, Monroe gave as good as he got, fully intent on showing Renard that he wasn’t about to back down. Shoving a third finger into Nick, Monroe bit the tongue invading his mouth.

“Fuck,” Nick moaned, staring at the angry kiss, “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Breaking the kiss, Renard licked a stripe up the side of Nick’s neck. “How do you want to do this?” he asked.

“What, ah, what do you mean?” Nick moaned, eyes rolling back in his head as Monroe nailed his prostate.

Grinding against the distracted Grimm, Renard bit Nick’s ear. “Standing, lying down, what position?”

“Standing,” Nick gasped, “Always imagined standing. God, want it so bad.”

“You’re not ready yet,” Monroe growled, easing a fourth finger in and working to open him further.

Nick keened loudly as he felt himself spread wide. “Oh god, Monroe, so good,” the Grimm panted, “Want more, please, oh god I want more.”

Renard snarled as soon as the blutbad’s name fell from Nick’s lips. Bringing one hand up, the police captain wound his fingers into Nick’s hair, tugging his head forward for a near desperate kiss. Swallowing every sound that came from the Grimm’s mouth, Renard felt a deep smugness at the way Nick clung to him, that it was him that the smaller male wanted to hold and not the damn blutbad. Sucking on Nick’s tongue, Renard started when the Grimm suddenly lurched into him with a near desperate shout, his entire form quaking. Glancing behind Nick, Renard couldn’t stop his eyes from widening when he saw Monroe’s entire hand had disappeared into Nick’s body and was being pumped slowly.

“I think you’ll be able to take us now,” the blutbad said smugly.

“Yes,” Nick hissed, shaking violently, “God yes.”

Monroe slowly withdrew his hand, wiping it on Nick’s tattered shirt before he grabbed the lube once again. Slicking himself up, he tossed the tube at Renard and not waiting for the other wesen to prepare himself pressed into Nick. The Grimm shuddered and reached behind him, clutching at Monroe’s hip and burying his other hand in shaggy brown locks. Monroe growled as he bottomed out, biting into Nick’s shoulder as he paused to allow the Grimm to adjust.

“Move damn it,” Nick moaned, wiggling back against the blutbad.

“Not yet,” Renard said, moving in front of the pair once again. 

Reaching down, Renard grasped Nick’s legs and pulled them up and around his waist, Monroe moving to grasp Nick’s hips and help support his weight. Nick looped an arm around Renard’s neck, moaning loudly as the change in position forced the thick length inside him even deeper. He couldn’t stop the keening sound that erupted from him as he felt Renard start to push in as well. By the time Renard had bottomed out Nick would have been wailing, but Monroe had the presence of mind to clamp his hand over the Grimm’s mouth, wary of any of the party guests overhearing and coming to investigate. 

“Fuck, Nick,” Monroe gasped against the back of Nick’s neck, “Who knew you were a screamer.”

Nick just moaned against the blutbad’s hand, pressing a kiss to it. Monroe smiled slightly before he caught Renard’s gaze. Immediately registering the challenge he saw, Monroe snapped his hips forward, growling at the sensation of both Nick’s clenching channel and sliding against him. Monroe’s movement seemed to trigger Renard’s and the taller wesen snarled as he began to thrust. Nick cried out desperately, clinging to both men as he was thrust into. The position left him very little options as far as movements went, leaving only his arms free. Burying his face into Renard’s shoulder in an attempt to muffle his cries, Nick held on for the ride and let the pleasure wash over him.

Monroe growled happily as he thrust into Nick’s pliant body, teeth working at whatever expanse of skin he can reach. He’s managed to leave quite a few marks on the creamy expanse of flesh and fully intends to leave more before he’s done. Renard seems to be focussed on marking one particular spot rather than creating multiple marks, but it hardly matters. Monroe can feel himself getting closer to the edge, but holds off, intent on making Nick come first and outlast Renard for as long as possible. 

Nick damn near howls when he feels a hand worm its way between his body and Renard’s. Biting into the captain’s shoulder, Nick tastes blood. He can’t bring himself to release Renard though as his entire body seizes up and both men begin pumping into him at a ferocious pace. He lasts only a few quick thrusts before he’s coming, his vision narrowing to a single, brilliant pinpoint as he’s rocked by the most explosive orgasm of his entire life. After a moment Nick slumps between the two wesen still rocking into him, his body lax and sated. Kissing the shoulder he’d had clamped in his teeth, Nick lays back to enjoy the rest of the ride when suddenly he feels fuller. Blinking a few times, the Grimm makes a soft sound in the back of his throat as the full feeling intensifies. 

“Wha-ah!” Nick yelps, jerking slightly when the full feeling turns into a near unbearable stretching as he can actually feel the two cocks inside him change shape. 

Both Renard and Monroe snarled simultaneously and Nick had to bite into Renard’s shoulder once again. The Grimm shook as he was stretched to his limit and the thrusts became shallower until both wesen were stuck in place. A moment after they stopped moving both men lurched forward and sunk their fangs into his shoulders, tearing a scream from his raw throat that was barely muffled by the flesh in his mouth. He could feel both men coming, the sheer amount of it was actually rather startling and Nick began to get worried. His eyes widened and he worked a hand between himself and Renard to press against his stomach, convinced that it had to be expanding from the sheer volume that was being pumped into him. A moment later he whimpered as they all sank down onto the floor, Renard and Monroe still firmly seated within him.

“...what the fuck is wrong with your cocks?” Nick gasped after a moment, panting heavily through the tight full feeling that he just couldn’t get used to.

“What do you mean,” Monroe asked gruffly as he nuzzled Nick’s neck.

“You’re fucking stuck in me!” Nick exclaimed, swiveling his head to stare incredulously at the cuddly blutbad.

“You didn’t know we knot?” Renard asked, his surprise evident in his voice.

“What do you mean you knot?” Nick demanded, scowling when an uncomfortable silence met his question, “Well?!”

“Uh, well,” Monroe said carefully, “Blutbad...we’re like wolves, we tie our mates to increase chances of pregnancy. Renard’s the same, but with foxes, so...”

Nick groaned loudly, letting his head fall onto the floor. “How long?”

“Half hour,” Monroe said with a shrug.

“An hour for me,” Renard said smugly.

“I can go an hour,” Monroe countered, glaring at the police captain.

“I hate you both,” Nick muttered, “Can’t believe you didn’t warn me. What are we supposed to do if someone walks in on us like this? We can’t be here for an hour without someone coming to see if we murdered each other.”

“...fuck,” Monroe cursed as Renard winced.


End file.
